


side by side

by mechup



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, ThoscheiLockdown2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechup/pseuds/mechup
Summary: The Doctor and Missy accidentally meet at a party.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Thoschei Lockdown The First 2020





	side by side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chris_Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Hood/gifts).



> prompt was Thirteen & Missy together, i hope you enjoy uwu!!!!

She had known the party would be boring, but she hadn’t expected  _ this _ . She stifles a yawn, trying to convince herself it’ll be worth it to stay the entire time. It had all seemed a lot easier when she was coming up with her plan but now that she’s actually here, she’s beginning to regret having decided to wait until the party is almost over to commit the robbery, rather than simply getting it over with.

She stretches her legs out, pointlessly brushes off the top of her skirt, and stands up. Perhaps if she finds something to busy herself with, she’ll be able to pass the time. She heads towards the door, and she’s barely stepped foot into the next room before she stops in her tracks. 

It’s not often someone entirely catches Missy’s attention, but now she finds herself unable to take her eyes off of the person in the corner of the room with the shoulder-length blonde hair, the fitted tuxedo, the rainbow colored bow-tie that seems to completely suit her. She’s in the middle of a conversation with someone who Missy doesn’t care about enough to spare a second thought, face animated as she clearly talks about something she finds exciting. 

There’s something about her that Missy can’t quite place. It’s like she’s being drawn to her for some reason, like there’s some sort of familiarity between them, and it leaves Missy feeling unnerved. She’s never met this person before, there’s no reason why these thoughts should even be going through her brain in the first place, but her feet start to move towards her anyway. 

Their gazes meet and the person trails off in the middle of her sentence, her eyes widening almost comically. 

“Missy?” she asks, looking as if she’s seen a ghost. The name takes Missy by surprise, because she still doesn’t know why she stands out to her so much. It could merely be that she’s someone she knows in the future, but for some reason she feels like it’s more complicated than that.

“How do you know my name?” she demands, because one of the reasons she’s even here at all is because she wouldn’t be recognized. She can’t commit theft if she ends up getting caught because she’s banned for past shenanigans, so she had purposely chosen a planet she has never been to before. But here someone is right in front of her, seeming to know exactly who she is.

The person pauses for a moment, apparently realizing what she had said. She doesn’t know how to answer without either Missy thinking she’s a threat or finding out who she is, but either way the timelines are going to be messed up, so she opens her mind and initiates  _ contact _ .

It hits Missy immediately, and she stares in awe as she sees everything that the Doctor is. It feels obvious now that she knows, and she can’t tell how she didn’t know before, especially when it has always historically been the Doctor who can’t remember her. 

“Hi,” the Doctor tells her once she sees Missy’s reaction, giving her a pleased grin. “Surprise?” 

Missy doesn’t voice a reply, and for a second the Doctor is worried she’s not a fan of this regeneration or something, but then she closes the gap between them and presses their lips together. The Doctor immediately melts into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut and her hands coming up to Missy’s shoulders. It’s soft but there’s an underlying sense of urgency to it, like they’re both trying to make up for how long they’ve spent apart. 

The Doctor’s on a brand new body but the feeling of Missy’s lips on hers is exactly the same as it used to be. She has the same taste, too; clockwork and the flavor of raw time itself. She never wants to let her go, not now, not after all that’s happened. She’s aware she’s going to have to figure something out regarding what Missy is or isn’t supposed to know right now, but for the time being all she wants is to be in Missy’s arms. 

“What are you doing here?” Missy mumbles to her, holding on just as tightly as the Doctor is. Obviously the Doctor has gone through something that Missy doesn’t know about yet, but she’s certainly not complaining about the warm welcome. 

“I was just looking for someplace new. Didn’t know you’d be here,” she answers truthfully, before it occurs to her that there must be a reason why Missy is here, and it most likely isn’t good. “But what are  _ you _ doing here?” 

She pauses, because the Doctor will not be happy no matter what she answers, but the song playing in the background changes right on time. Missy takes the Doctor’s hand, pulling her towards the center of the room where people are dancing together. “Come dance with me.”

“What?” the Doctor asks, because she wants to make sure Missy isn’t doing anything she shouldn’t be doing, but also already getting distracted because she’s never been one to turn down a dance. Missy just grins at her and pulls her closer, and the Doctor buries her head in the crook between Missy’s shoulder and neck. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Missy says, even if their circumstances have been completely different. “So are you going to tell me about this new body of yours?”

The Doctor suddenly pulls away from her and does a twirl, her jacket tails gliding through the air. She beams at Missy, obviously proud of her face. “Do you like it?”

“It’ll have to do, I suppose,” Missy says, her words noncommittal but her tone more than approving. 

Perhaps the remainder of the party might not be so bad, after all.

* * *

By the time they get around to leaving, everyone else is gone and the place is being closed down for the night. Missy and the Doctor run out the back exit, stolen jewels in Missy’s grasp and a glower on the Doctor’s face.


End file.
